Forgive Me, My Master
by DesMiro
Summary: Oneshot. This was his master, the only human worthy to wield Ra's power. Reviews and criticism welcome.


**Disclaimer: Don't own ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Slumbering for millennia, awoken by human archeologists, the Egyptian Gods' powers were supposed to be contained. In simple cards? It was degrading to anyone with such might. As if this was not enough, the humans thought they could be controlled. Things were never that easy of course. They would not allow just anyone to break their will, least of all a mere mortal! He laughed at them, simple minded fleshlings, none were worthy. His brothers agreed, for the most part.

"We will wait then," Slifer spoke up. The Sky Dragon was always the more patient of the three. Obelisk on the other hand preferred the brute force approach. One would believe this would leave Ra to settle their disputes, not so. Though the blue god card preferred to punch first, ask questions later, he still had an oddly gentle nature to most. This attitude allowed the two to get along just fine.

Ra grumbled at what his brother was implying, not bothering to ask the obvious question. Their attitudes towards the humans vexed him. As if one of them was worthy of any of the Egyptian Gods, least of all him! Obelisk glared at him, hearing the low growl that had escaped Ra.

"One will come who can use our power properly."

Their words still infuriated him after so many years. They had been separated in order to keep them from evil intentions. Ra had long since grown tired of the stupidity of mortals. Then came the day that changed everything, including his view of the human race. The Egyptian God Card rested peacefully in his prison during that night. Nothing appeared different at first, then came the sound of shattering glass and shouting. The Winged Dragon of Ra had been stolen by a group of hooded figures. At the time he thought little of it, knowing they were worthless humans. They reached their lair, Ra did not care where it was or how long he would remain there.

Almost immediately the leader of these hooded men claimed his prize. There was something different about the human who held the powerful card. This mortal held great power, Ra could not stop the words of his brothers now flooding his mind. Marik Ishtar now wielded one of the most powerful Duel Monsters ever created. It was not long before he gained Slifer the Sky Dragon as well. The betrayal of his sister, Isis, stopped him from acquiring Obelisk the Tormentor. Soon the human's plan was revealed to Ra, the destruction of the Pharaoh. Needless to say, Slifer and Obelisk were opposed to such a decision and urged their brother against it. Their words fell on deaf ears.

Their new master proved his power, controlling the Millennium Rod. Not that this was enough to impress a God such as Ra. The Winged Dragon needed to see more of the abilities he could sense in this human. There was still a degree of admiration towards his master that continued to grow with every display. Ra took great amusement in watching Marik's jurisdiction over these lesser beings. Perhaps he had found a mortal worthy of his great power after all. Then the team of Rare Hunters began making Fake God Cards. The use of such abominations sent the Winged Dragon into a frenzy. Each wielder of these fakes was soon struck down by Ra's might. Upon unleashing his fury the Egyptian God Card felt a new force stir in his master, something wicked.

Their arrival to the human city came sometime later. Marik sent his henchmen ahead to search for the pharaoh, entering the tournament they held there. Not long into the event Slifer was lost and they discovered Obelisk's new master. Marik soon entered himself under a false identity to get close to the Vessel. Ra was at his master's side, but never used, as Marik's closest henchman took his identity. Odieon was unworthy to pose as his master. Why not let them know who he really was? It was unbecoming of Marik's position, of his own power. Ra could barely contain his own rage at these decisions. Soon he would be able to express his anger, during the Battle City Finals. The imposter fell upon using a fake god card, and Ra's true master was released to the world.

This was the presence the ancient spirit had sensed, now freed by it's power. Their foes were disposed of one by one, trapped forever in the Shadow Realm. With each banishment Marik's dark side grew more potent. This was his master, the only human truly worthy to wield the power of Ra. Now all that stood in their way was the Pharaoh.

Their victory was not to be, it seemed. The imposter, now traitor, brought the lesser Marik Ishtar out again. It seemed Ra could only watch as his master was banished to the Shadow Realm. Everything was over for the Egyptian God Card, his hopes for a deserving human shattered, his defiance of his brothers and their precious Pharaoh all gone. He could do nothing to stop it, but the events still haunted him. Marik Ishtar's dark side was gone, the only being qualified enough for the Winged Dragon of Ra. The Pharaoh was a joke to him, his brothers were jokes, traitors, just like the rest of the human world.

The horrid truth was that Ra was just like them. No one else had been worthy of him, but he was unworthy of his true master. Perhaps it was not over just yet. After all, one cannot destroy darkness completely. Ra would wait and hope, and maybe his master would return for him. Even if the Egyptian God Card was unworthy.


End file.
